Falsa Amistad, Amor Verdadero
by Kaneki Dai
Summary: No todo es lo que parece ser al principio de una historia. Lo que empezó siendo un encuentro fortuito durante el Examen de Cazadores acabará derivando en un sentimiento mucho más fuerte. De eso se darán nuestros protagonistas: ¿Qué es lo que realmente sienten Killua Zoldyck y Gon Freeccs el uno por el otro? ¿Acabará en amor o en desamor su intensa historia? Averigüémoslo.
1. La reflexión de Killua

**Fecha de inicio: 24 de julio de 2015**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes, sus nombres y su personalidad corresponden al creador del anime HunterxHunter. Tan solo es original esta trama.

 **ALERTA SPOILERS: ** Esta historia toca la parte final del anime (Capítulo 147).

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic puede contener vocabulario soez.

 **GÉNERO:** Romance, Humor, Sentimental, Amistad

Espero de corazón que disfrutéis de mi primer fic y os animo a que juzguéis sin ningún tipo de tapujo, pues vuestra crítica me ayudará a mejorar en mis posteriores creaciones. Muchas gracias ^^

* * *

 **FALSA AMISTAD, AMOR VERDADERO**

 **LA REFLEXIÓN DE KILLUA (Capítulo 1)**

— Bueno, Gon— Dijo Killua antes de detenerse junto a Alluka— Esto es lo más lejos que avanzaremos. Ten mucho cuidado.

Gon solo asentía manteniendo, al igual que Killua, una sonrisa de una forma totalmente estoica. Sus ojos, que no dejaban de mirar a Killua, brillaban a causa de unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Sin embargo, Gon no era el único que se emocionaría en esta clara despedida.

— Killua…

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa, Gon?

— Gracias por todo, Killua.

Esas palabras provocaron un rubor instantáneo en las blancas mejillas de Killua. Sin embargo, su personalidad no le permitía perder la compostura en casi ningún momento, y mucho menos, ante Gon. En estos casos, utilizaría siempre una de sus estrategias favoritas: su personalidad _tsundere_ para hacerse ver el más poderoso de los dos.

— Sí—Sonrío levemente y de una forma extraña— Además, después de oírte decir que ibas a pelear tú solo contra Neferpitou y que eso no era de mi incumbencia, me dejaste bastante deprimido— Dijo acusándolo con la mirada.

Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que Gon se disculpase por su comportamiento egoísta… y lo consiguió sin resistencia alguna.

— L-Lo siento mucho, Killua…—Agachó Gon la cabeza ante la traviesa mirada de Killua y la reprendedora mirada de Alluka.

— ¡Onii-Chan!—Le reprimió la que para él era su «hermanita», ante lo que Killua solo pudo poner una cara de pura satisfacción.

Una vez que ya hizo pagar a Gon su afrenta, volvió a su estado normal de ánimo.

— Bueno, ya que te disculpaste, quiero confesarte que estoy aquí con Alluka porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Ah, por cierto, ella fue quien te curó.

— ¡¿D-De verdad?! ¿¡Por qué me lo dices ahora?! ¡Eres terrible, Killua!

Gon gritó empezando una pataleta en medio de la calle ante la que Killua reaccionó llevándoselo a un callejón apartado del bullicio para presentarle al auténtico autor de su milagro: _Nanika_ (何か) [Algo]. Killua, ya consciente de que su restricción había sido retirada, no escatimó en detalles a la hora de contarle la historia completa del poder de su familiar a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, llegó el que sería el momento más duro para ambos: el momento de la despedida. Killua se aseguraría de mantener intacta la integridad física de Alluka mientras ambos viajaban alrededor del mundo al tiempo que Gon resolvería todas y cada una de las dudas que tuviese sobre su padre. Notando como el momento iba siendo cada vez más tenso y más triste, Alluka decidió hablar.

— Cuando ya me haya aburrido de jugar con mi Onii-Chan, lo dejaré marchar para que ambos volváis a jugar juntos— Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Hoi! ¡Espera un momento, Alluka! ¡Soy yo el que te deja pasar tiempo conmigo!— Reaccionó Killua infantilmente. Luego se dirigiría a Gon— ¡¿No es una hermana genial?!

Y, en la siguiente frase, llegó el punto de inflexión de esta historia.

— Lo siento, Gon. Pero, en lo que a mí respecta, tú estás en segundo lugar.

Pese a que la primera reacción de Gon fue la de desternillarse de la risa y la de recordarle que, en palabras de Kaito, «vayamos donde vayamos, siempre seremos buenos amigos», en el momento en el que Alluka y Killua se volteraron, el rostro de Killua volvió a coger un tono triste y melancólico.

Realmente echaría de menos a Gon. Realmente echaría mucho de menos a su mejor y primer amigo... o al menos, así era como él lo llamaba.

Ya en la aeronave, junto a Alluka, fue cuando recibió una foto en la que Gon salía con la vista del atardecer que podía verse desde la cima del Árbol del Mundo. En ese momento, volvería a él la frase que tanto le ha estado carcomiendo hasta el momento presente:

« _Lo siento, Gon. Pero, en lo que a mí respecta, tú estás en un segundo lugar_ ».

A cada segundo que pasaba, Killua estaba menos convencido de que esa afirmación fuese realmente verídica. ¿Acaso, después de todas las experiencias que Gon y él habían pasado juntos, tan solo estaba _en un segundo lugar_?

Alluka se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, lo que le dio un gran momento de reflexión que no dudaría en aprovechar.

Empezó a recordar todo lo que habían vivido desde el comienzo del Examen de Hunter: cómo se conocieron en esa oscura y maloliente alcantarilla donde empezaría la primera fase del examen, como empezaron a unirse más el uno al otro durante el desarrollo de la prueba de la torre, como su vínculo se estrecharía hasta el nivel de amistad cuando Illumi amenazó con matar a Gon una vez se convirtiese en cazador…

En ese punto, en una simple amistad, era en el que Killua creía que estaba su relación con Gon. Sin embargo, no pudo detenerse y siguió recordando.

Recordó como Gon había ido con Kurapika y Leorio a su propia casa, considerada como territorio altamente peligroso, solo para sacarlo de allí y estar todos juntos, recordó como aprendieron su _Nen_ juntos con el Maestro Wing y Zushi, recordó como desarrollaron su máximo potencial en aquel entonces dentro de la Torre de los Cielos… y recordó como Gon lo había llevado a Isla Ballena, a conocer a Mito y a su familia.

Conforme los recuerdos iban transcurriendo en el tiempo, el corazón de Killua empezaba a latir cada vez más y más fuerte. Gon no era tan solo su amigo ya en ese momento, Gon era su primer y mejor amigo como siempre había pensado. Sin embargo, el tiempo en su mente siguió sin detenerse.

El recuerdo continuó en Isla Ballena, como pasaron un tiempo formidable juntos, durmiendo en la misma habitación, como su esencia rodeaba aquellas cuatro paredes, como su olor se impregnaba en su propia ropa, mezclando ese olor cálido de un núcleo familiar unido con uno putrefacto resultante de una familia dividida por sus propios intereses… como la luz de Gon empezaba a coger forma en el oscuro y frío corazón del Killua de aquel entonces.

Los ojos de Killua empezaron a teñirse de un tono brillante, vivo, intenso. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y Gon cada vez se adentraba más y más en sus entrañas, en su oscuro interior iluminándolo todo, en su corazón que había vuelto a encontrar un motivo para empezar a latir de nuevo.

Los recuerdos de Killua siguieron pasando ante sus ojos como si de una película se tratase: el comienzo de Greed Island, el entrenamiento intensivo con Biscuit, la obtención de su licencia de cazador, el enfrentamiento contra _El_ _Bombardero_ , el final del juego, la vuelta al mundo real…

En ese momento, el corazón de Killua dio tal vuelco que tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho al recordar una de las frases de Gon que jamás pensaba olvidar:

« _Voy a llevar a Killua conmigo a ver a Ging porque es mi mejor amigo_ ».

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas al tiempo que esa película memorística no cesaba: el encuentro con Kaito, el descubrimiento de las Hormigas Quimera, la derrota en Gorteau del Este y la pérdida de Kaito a manos de Neferpitou, la liberación de sus ataduras emocionales con Illumi, la primera vez que vio a Gon perder completamente los estribos... fue en ese momento cuando Killua volvió a sentir el mismo dolor punzante que en aquella época, el dolor del miedo a perder a la persona que más aprecias en el mundo.

Killua no había hecho más que engañarse a sí mismo desde que despidió de Gon. El hecho de haber sido capaz de poner una y otra vez su vida en riesgo con tal de conseguir que Gon estuviese siempre sano y salvo… el hecho de sentir la tristeza y el dolor de su amigo multiplicado por miles de veces en sus propias carnes… el hecho de sentir cada vez más como la luz de Gon iluminaba hasta el más oscuro de los rincones de su ser… convertía a Gon en lo que siempre había sido para él.

Gon Freeccs no era su amigo…

Gon Freeccs no era su mejor amigo…

Gon Freeccs no era la luz que iluminaba su perdido corazón…

Gon Freeccs no era un hermano de otra madre…

Gon Freeccs es…

— La persona más importante de mi vida…

Masculló en un susurro una y otra vez entre lágrimas sin percatarse que una de ellas cayó sobre el rostro de Alluka, despertándola y haciéndola enfocar sus ojos a los llorosos de su hermano. Ella se preocupó al instante y lo zarandeó para que reaccionase.

— ¡Onii-Chan! ¡Onii-Chan! ¿Estás bien?—Dijo alterada.

— S-Si…— Él se limitó a limpiar sus lágrimas y dedicarle una tímida sonrisa— Tranquila, Alluka… estoy bien.

Pero esa reacción no convencía a la pequeña Zoldyck.

—Onii-Chan…

— Dime, Alluka— Sonrió algo más para intentar que la pequeña se preocupase lo menos posible.

— Echas… echas de menos a Gon-Kun… ¿verdad?

— No… todo lo que necesito ahora eres tú, Alluka-Chan…

Obviamente mentía. El volver a mencionar el nombre de Gon volvió a desencadenar la misma sucesión de emociones haciéndole empezar a llorar de nuevo.

— Todo…—Las lágrimas caían descontroladas sobre el rostro de Alluka mientras él intentaba recomponerse vanamente— Todo lo que necesito en mi vida ahora… es la compañía… es la… la compañía… de…

— La compañía de Gon-Kun, ¿verdad, Onii-Chan?— Sonrió ampliamente la pequeña mirando a su hermano.

— Sí… necesito a Gon conmigo… le necesito para ser feliz…—Killua no podía dejar de llorar.

En ese momento, Alluka lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo sin dejar de mirar el afligido rostro de su querido hermano mayor, de la persona que la había rescatado de las garras de una familia de monstruos, la única persona que la consideró como parte de la familia. Cuando atrajo toda la atención de Killua, dijo exactamente las palabras que el joven de pelo blanco quería oír en ese momento.

— ¡Onii-Chan, vayamos a buscar a Gon-Kun y juguemos los tres juntos para siempre!

Ese grito alegre hizo que Killua y sus energías volviesen a él de una sola vez, haciéndole sonreír de manera sincera por primera vez desde que dejaron a Gon atrás. Acto seguido, dio la media vuelta con el dirigible con una mirada totalmente decidida.

— Espérame, Gon, voy a buscarte. Voy a buscarte para ir juntos a todas partes. Quiero estar contigo para siempre porque…

«Te amo, Gon».

* * *

 **Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Killua al fin ha dejado de engañar a su corazón desde que supo cuan especial era Gon para él. Ahora que al fin ha admitido que lo ama con todas sus fuerzas, ¿será su amor correspondido por él o esos sentimientos, tan nuevos como sinceros, caerán en saco roto y se perderán en el vacío?**

 **Todas las respuestas, ¡en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. El corazón de Gon

**Fecha de inicio: 24 de julio de 2015**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes, sus nombres y su personalidad corresponden al creador del anime HunterxHunter. Tan solo es original esta trama.

 **ALERTA SPOILERS: ** Esta historia toca la parte final del anime (Capítulo 147)

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic puede contener vocabulario soez

 **GÉNERO:** Romance, Humor, Sentimental, Amistad

Espero de corazón que disfrutéis de mi primer fic y os animo a que juzguéis sin ningún tipo de tapujo, pues vuestra crítica me ayudará a mejorar en mis posteriores creaciones. Muchas gracias ^^

* * *

 **Kon'nichi wa minna! Hoy llega la segunda entrega de "Falsa Amistad, Amor Verdadero" en la que veremos la misma historia pero desde el punto de vista del pequeño Gon. Así que, y para que no os extrañéis, el inicio del capítulo será el mismo que el del primero, ya que es un fragmento del capítulo 147 del anime.**

 **Quiero agradecer la buena acogida que ha tenido mi primer fic de la historia (79 lecturas, 47 visitantes en 96 horas) y animaros a que dejéis un review si os gustado realmente y me comentéis qué es lo que más os ha gustado de la historia. También quiero dejar algunos agradecimientos de forma individual:**

 **- Tyna Fest: **la verdadera culpable de que hoy esté publicando en esta página. Aunque, realmente, lleve casi dos años escribiendo historias inventadas, esta era la primera vez que utilizaba personajes de un anime y escribía una trama original a partir del mismo. Ella ha sido una de las personas que han visto un talento que yo no era capaz de ver y me han animado a empezar a publicar algunas de ellas. Por su culpa también me enganché a este anime y supongo que, después de ver que a la gente del fandom le ha gustado la historia, también es algo por lo que debo darle las gracias, además de un review al más puro estilo fangirl. Lo único que no me gustó es ese odio visceral a Alluka-Chan, cosa que arreglaremos con el tiempo.

 **- KZMiau: **tu educación, tu sinceridad y la suavidad con la que indicaste tus observaciones te han hecho ganarte un puesto en estos agradecimientos. Espero más reviews por tu parte y espero sinceramente que te guste este segundo capítulo.

 **- Aisling Alainn: **la segunda culpable de que me enganchase de esa mala manera a HunterxHunter. Como ya le dije, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir historias de amor chico con chico, pero es una bonita experiencia que te hacen abrir la mente y dejar atrás límites que nunca habrías imaginado poder traspasar. Así que, muchas gracias por todo.

 **- Hikari Shuku: **he visto en el apartado guardado para editar las historias cómo has señalado como favorita esta historia de un anime que, según he podido leer en tu perfil (curiosidad, no soy un acosador o algo por el estilo… aún), no habías visto o leído. Supongo que eso tiene su mérito, sin ánimo de echarme flores, y por esa razón espero que, en este capítulo, te animes a dejarme un comentario con tus impresiones. Siempre es bueno tener diversas opiniones para saber cómo mejorar a la hora de escribir. Muchas gracias, igualmente, por tu fav.

* * *

 **FALSA AMISTAD, AMOR VERDADERO**

 **EL CORAZÓN DE GON (Capítulo 2)**

— Bueno, Gon— Dijo Killua antes de detenerse junto a Alluka— Esto es lo más lejos que avanzaremos. Ten mucho cuidado.

Gon solo asentía manteniendo, al igual que Killua, una sonrisa de una forma totalmente estoica. Sus ojos, que no dejaban de mirar a Killua, brillaban a causa de unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Sin embargo, Gon no era el único que se emocionaría en esta clara despedida.

— Killua…

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa, Gon?

— Gracias por todo, Killua.

Esas palabras provocaron un rubor instantáneo en las blancas mejillas de Killua. Sin embargo, su personalidad no le permitía perder la compostura en casi ningún momento, y mucho menos, ante Gon. En estos casos, utilizaría siempre una de sus estrategias favoritas: su personalidad _tsundere_ para hacerse ver el más poderoso de los dos.

— Sí—Sonrío levemente y de una forma extraña— Además, después de oírte decir que ibas a pelear tú solo contra Neferpitou y que eso no era de mi incumbencia, me dejaste bastante deprimido— Dijo acusándolo con la mirada.

Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que Gon se disculpase por su comportamiento egoísta… y lo consiguió sin resistencia alguna.

— L-Lo siento mucho, Killua…—Agachó Gon la cabeza ante la traviesa mirada de Killua y la reprendedora mirada de Alluka.

— ¡Onii-Chan!—Le reprimió la que para él era su «hermanita», ante lo que Killua solo pudo poner una cara de pura satisfacción.

Una vez que ya hizo pagar a Gon su afrenta, volvió a su estado normal de ánimo.

— Bueno, ya que te disculpaste, quiero confesarte que estoy aquí con Alluka porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Ah, por cierto, ella fue quien te curó.

— ¡¿D-De verdad?! ¿¡Por qué me lo dices ahora?! ¡Eres terrible, Killua!

Gon gritó empezando una pataleta en medio de la calle ante la que Killua reaccionó llevándoselo a un callejón apartado del bullicio para presentarle al auténtico autor de su milagro: _Nanika_ (何か) [Algo]. Killua, ya consciente de que su restricción había sido retirada, no escatimó en detalles a la hora de contarle la historia completa del poder de su familiar a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, llegó el que sería el momento más duro para ambos: el momento de la despedida. Killua se aseguraría de mantener intacta la integridad física de Alluka mientras ambos viajaban alrededor del mundo al tiempo que Gon resolvería todas y cada una de las dudas que tuviese sobre su padre. Notando como el momento iba siendo cada vez más tenso y más triste, Alluka decidió hablar.

— Cuando ya me haya aburrido de jugar con mi Onii-Chan, lo dejaré marchar para que ambos volváis a jugar juntos— Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Hoi! ¡Espera un momento, Alluka! ¡Soy yo el que te deja pasar tiempo conmigo!— Reaccionó Killua infantilmente. Luego se dirigiría a Gon— ¡¿No es una hermana genial?!

Y, en la siguiente frase, llegó el punto de inflexión de esta historia.

— Lo siento, Gon. Pero, en lo que a mí respecta, tú estás en segundo lugar.

Pese a que la primera reacción de Gon fue la de desternillarse de la risa y la de recordarle que, en palabras de Kaito, «vayamos donde vayamos, siempre seremos buenos amigos», en el momento en el que Alluka y Killua se volteraron, el rostro de Gon se ensombreció antes de empezar a caminar hasta el Árbol del Mundo para escalarlo y ver a su padre para poder hablar con él de una vez por todas.

El triste recuerdo de haberse separado de su amigo se desvaneció o, mejor dicho, se escondió dentro de su aún infantil corazón para dejar lugar a la emoción de escalar un árbol de semejante altura solo para encontrarse con la persona que llevaba buscando todo este tiempo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, empezó a subir corriendo el camino de madera que cubría los mil primeros metros del ascenso.

Sin embargo, mientras recorría ese camino, un pensamiento le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza, haciéndole desvanecer levemente su amplia sonrisa:

 _«Ojalá Killua estuviese aquí y pudiese haber conocido a Ging»_.

Gon estaba realmente emocionado con la idea de que Killua le acompañase en su reencuentro con Ging desde que salieron de Isla Ballena después del tiempo que pasaron juntos en su casa. Después de dejar un suspiro justo al llegar a la cima del camino y mirar el bellísimo paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos, decidió respetar la decisión de su amigo y continuar su ascenso sin vacilar una sola vez más.

Durante el ascenso, disfrutó plenamente de la experiencia y de las vistas, que se hacían cada vez más y más bellas e impresionantes que la del camino. Entre gritos de «¡Guau!», _«¡Sugoi!»_ , [¡Impresionante!] y otras expresiones de emoción, continuó su ascenso durante los veinte minutos que le tomaría hacer cumbre y encontrarse con su padre en lo que parecía ser un nido gigante para pájaros, obviamente, gigantes también.

Ging esperaba a su hijo con claro gesto de desaprobación, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, sentado en el otro extremo del nido y haciéndole un gesto leve y parsimonioso con la mano para que Gon se acercase a él. Una vez que el pequeño estuvo a su lado, abrió la boca mostrando un tono tosco y estricto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado llegar hasta la cima, Gon?

— E-Eh… unos veinte minutos.

— Hmph, no está mal para ser tu primera vez, aunque hayas sido demasiado lento— Dijo relajando muy levemente su paternalmente estricta expresión mientras le lanzaba una manzana que previamente había mordido.

Gon no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse mientras mordía la manzana y disfrutaba de las vistas que su padre contemplaba con cierta admiración. Una vez que la tensión disminuyó lo justo para volver a romper el silencio, Gon se decidió a alzar su voz.

— Esto… Ging.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro, adelante, pero puede ocurrir que no te responda.

Gon tragó saliva y se armó de valor para hacerle la pregunta que llevaba guardando en su mente y en su corazón desde que tomó la decisión de realizar el Examen de Cazador.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías…? Ya sabes… ¿Qué te llevó a dejarme con Mito-San y marcharte para no volver a Isla Ballena…?— Preguntó inocentemente ante lo que Ging solo pudo poner una reflexiva expresión en el rostro.

— Lo que no puedo ver frente a mí en estos momentos.

Ante esa profunda respuesta, Gon solo pudo mirar extrañado a su padre mientras él le explicaba el significado de la misma. Le contó la razón por la que se convirtió en cazador, la búsqueda que llevó a cabo con otro grupo de personas pertenecientes a una organización sin ánimo de lucro que creó para descubrir e investigar lugares que no estaban al alcance de todos los seres humanos aunque para ello tuviese que dejar atrás todo lo que no tuviese que ver con dicha investigación y le explicó lo que era realmente importante para él.

Aunque Gon no entendió del todo la última frase que formuló su padre, la misma evocó en él un sinfín de recuerdos sobre la gente que había conocido desde que empezó el examen: Leorio, Kurapika, los Kirikos que le llevaron al lugar del examen, Hisoka, los examinadores, el Presidente Netero, la gente que conoció en Greed Island, Biscuit, Wing, Zushi, Kaito… y, sobre todo, a Killua.

El recuerdo de Killua despertó también un montón de emociones que intentaría retener en el fondo de su corazón manteniendo su íntegra atención en estar con su padre. Para intentar olvidar la oscuridad y la agonía que empezaba a envolver su ser, decidió cambiar totalmente su mentalidad y centrarse en otra tarea que tenía pendiente.

— Ging.

— ¿Huh?

— Kaito me dijo que te devolviese esto.

Tal y como le prometió a Kaito antes de reencarnarse en un híbrido de Hormiga Quimera y humana en forma de una preciosa niña pelirroja con el mismo temperamento agudo y sibilino del anterior, le devolvió la Licencia Especial de Cazador que pertenecía a Ging.

Acto seguido, y ya consciente de que la tensión entre ambos ya había quedado prácticamente por los suelos, empezó a contarle todas las aventuras y desventuras que vivió desde que había abandonado Isla Ballena. Al ser un pelín corto de miras (o inocente, según se mire), le costó empezar a hacer memoria, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Consiguió recordar el comienzo del examen, cómo conoció a Kurapika y a Leorio en el barco que cogió en Isla Ballena, como conoció a Killua.

— Killua…— Susurró para sí mismo.

— ¿Has dicho algo, Gon?

— N-No, tranquilo— Sonrió algo nervioso— Te sigo contando, Ging.

El siguió narrando cómo pasaron la primera fase del examen describiéndole la rara forma de caminar de Satotz y arrancándole una verdadera risa a Ging, la segunda fase y lo gracioso que resultó conseguir aquellos extraños huevos para superarla, el infierno que pasaron en la Trap _Tower_ , el percance con Hisoka durante la supervivencia de la cuarta fase… y poco a poco, empezó a sentir un dolor cada vez más y más agudo y persistente que nacía de lo más profundo de su corazón, como si alguien o algo estuviese pinchándolo constantemente con una afilada aguja. Sin embargo, tragó saliva y continuó narrando pretendiendo que nada había pasado.

Le contó cuán accidentada fue lograr su Licencia de Hunter, el cara a cara con Illumi, las aventuras que vivieron en la mansión Zoldyck donde conocieron a Canary, el juego de las monedas de Gotoh y su reencuentro con Killua para sacarlo y rescatarlo de la prisión en la que se había convertido su propia casa.

— ¡Ugh…!

Otra vez ese punzante dolor volvía a aparecer haciéndole llevarse la mano al pecho. Cada vez era más intenso y menos soportable. ¿Por qué le estaba doliendo de esa forma el corazón? ¿Acaso era un infarto? ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba ese insoportable dolor? Intentó ignorarlo lo máximo posible mientras seguía contándole todo a Ging.

Manteniendo una temblorosa sonrisa, le contó las hazañas de la Torre de los Cielos, la experiencia vivida con el Gen'ei Ryodan, su aprendizaje del _Nen_ junto a Killua y Zushi con el maestro Wing.

— ¡Ah!

Otra vez un pinchazo. Ging ya empezaba a alarmarse, Gon no se alarmaba menos. Jadeaba llevándose la mano con mucho esfuerzo al pecho, apretando los ojos intentando que el dolor cesase de una vez. No le daba miedo el dolor, sino el desconocimiento de la causa que lo producía.

— Gon, ¿qué te pasa?

— No lo sé… No lo sé, Ging. Cuando te empiezo a contar todo lo que me ha pasado desde que salí de Isla Ballena, llega un momento en el que me empieza a doler el pecho de una forma aguda e insoportable… y no sé el por qué.

— Bueno, sigue contándome a ver si lo descubrimos— Dijo Ging ligeramente preocupado por su hijo.

— A ver… después de aprender el _Nen_ con Kill… ¡Gah!

Tanto Ging como Gon lo comprendieron al instante. Killua era la causa de su persistente dolor en el pecho. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su mejor amigo iba a poder hacerle tanto daño aunque solo fuera de forma emocional?

Empezó a hacer memoria de nuevo, esta vez en silencio, desde el punto en el que se había quedado. Lo intentó hacer lo más rápido posible, por lo que los hechos no aparecieron ordenados en su cabeza: Greed Island, el momento anterior con Alluka, su entrenamiento con Biscuit, NGL, la lucha contra los Guardias Reales de Meruem, el regreso a Isla Ballena.

— ¡AH! ¡JODER!

Ya encontró el momento que más dolor le causaba. Después de aprender el _Nen_ junto a Killua y Zushi y enfrentarse a Hisoka consiguiendo devolverle su estúpida chapa del Examen de Cazador, volvió a Isla Ballena junto a Killua para presentarle al que era su primer y su mejor amigo en todo el mundo a Mito-San. Durante esos días, ambos investigaron con detenimiento todas las respuestas que Ging había escondido en una cajita que le guardó para cuando acabase y pasase el examen, empezando a estrechar más y más el vínculo que empezaron a crear desde que se vieron por primera vez en esa sucia alcantarilla junto al resto de aspirantes.

Al recordar esos días, apretó más la mano que tenía en su pecho y se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza mientras encogía su cuerpo para minimizar la tortura a la que su memoria sometía a su cabeza y corazón. De repente varias frases, que no eran más que palabras textuales que salieron en algún momento de sus labios, empezaron a resonar con fuerza en su cabeza.

 _«Quiero presentarle a Killua a Mito-San porque es mi primer y mejor amigo»_.

El dolor aumentaba.

 _«Killua, tienes que pasar el Examen de Cazador porque me importa que logres convertirte en Hunter»_.

Su corazón dio un fuerte vuelco.

 _«¡Voy a salvar a Killua cueste lo que cueste!»_.

La cabeza empezaba a dolerle mucho más, fruto de las intensas corrientes nerviosas.

 _«Killua, mantente alejado de esto. No es de tu incumbencia»_.

La primera vez que fue realmente cruel con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo solo por su sed de venganza y su sed de sangre que le llevó a destrozar el cuerpo de Neferpitou hasta llegar a su propio límite le provocó el dolor más intenso de todos, haciéndole incluso llorar. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas no eran por el dolor de su pecho y su cabeza. Era otro tipo de dolor, un dolor emocional.

Al recordar la última frase, comprendió cual fue, aunque sonase paradójico, la auténtica mentira que envolvía su aún corta vida:

 _«Voy a llevar a Killua conmigo a ver a Ging porque es mi mejor amigo»_.

¿«Su mejor amigo»? ¿Tan solo era «su mejor amigo»? Por supuesto que no. La ausencia de «un mejor amigo» no sería capaz de producirle semejante dolor a una persona. En ese momento, otra frase le recorrió la mente aclarándole del todo:

 _«Lo siento, Gon. Pero, en lo que a mí respecta, tú estás en un segundo lugar»_.

Esa frase, esa dichosa frase era lo que había encendido el fuego de la ausencia. No era una aguja lo que le producía ese dolor tan insoportable, sino un fuego en forma de puñal ardiente. Su corazón, infantil, puro, inocente y dulce se ensombrecía a cada segundo que estaba alejado de él, de su mejor amigo, de la persona más importante de su vida. Experimentaba junto a Ging las mismas sensaciones de abandono y soledad que sintió en el juego de supervivencia, en los momentos posteriores al examen, en el tiempo que estuvo fuera de Greed Island…

Estaba claro como el agua pura de los lagos de Isla Ballena: Killua no era tan solo su mejor amigo, Killua no era tan solo la persona más importante de su vida, Killua no era su querido hermano de otra madre, Killua no era la oscuridad que intensificaba la luz de su corazón. Killua, el pequeño de pelo blanco y pasado sombrío, se había convertido en parte de su vida… se había convertido en parte de su mismo ser… y Ging no tardó en entender la situación totalmente gracias a la viva expresividad de su retoño.

— Gon, ¿hay algún problema?

— No… no, todo está bien, Ging.

En ese momento, Ging le golpeó la cabeza con el puño cerrado mirándolo con algo de desprecio.

— No me mientas, enano insolente. Ese tal Killua es alguien muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Gon se limitó a guardar silencio durante unos instantes provocando que Ging suspirase de forma amarga y decepcionada. Segundos después, volvió a atraer su atención con una pregunta que, al mismo tiempo, tenía poco y mucho que ver con la de Ging.

— Ging… ¿recuerdas la pregunta que te hice sobre qué era lo que querías cuando te fuiste de Isla Ballena…?

— Sí. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con lo que te he preguntado. No te burles de mí o lo lamentarás, idiota.

— Yo creí que lo que quería era convertirme en cazador para poder encontrarte y ser digno de estar a tu lado… realmente era eso lo que quería… hasta que conocí a Killua. Ging, Killua fue el primer amigo de verdad que hice durante el examen… pero se ha convertido en alguien más importante que un simple amigo. Aún no soy capaz de comprender por qué este dolor que siento cuando él no está es tan intenso y tan insoportable… pero, solo sé que sucede cuando él no está conmigo.

— Así que, en resumen…— Ging se había perdido a la mitad.

— No puedo estar contento del todo por nuestro reencuentro, padre, simplemente porque Killua no está conmigo.

Ging comprendió entonces los sentimientos de su hijo mejor que él mismo… porque fueron los mismos sentimientos que tuvo con la persona con la que engendró al retoño que hoy, dieciséis años después, tenía frente a sus ojos con una expresión melancólica y profunda al mismo tiempo. Eso le arrancó una incrédula, sincera y leve sonrisa antes de volver a abrir la boca.

— Gon.

— ¿Sí…?

— Si fueses realmente mi hijo, hubieses hecho todo lo posible por retener a ese muchacho a tu lado antes de venir a verme.

— Pero…

— Gon. Ve a buscar a Killua— Dijo de forma breve y concisa mientras veía la luna llena alzarse en lo más alto de un cielo lleno de estrellas— Lucha por aquello que quieres con todas tus fuerzas.

— Ging, él me dijo que su hermana estaba por delante de mí… me dijo que estaba en un segundo lugar.

— Eso fue lo que me dijo tu madre antes de juntarnos y traerte al mundo.

— ¿Quieres decir que…?

— Lárgate y corre a por él.

En ese momento, los ojos de Gon brillaron ilusionados mientras en sus labios se dibujaba la más amplia de las sonrisas desde que Killua se marchó junto a Alluka.

— ¡Sí! ¡Eso haré!

Pese a que sabía perfectamente que su padre le había abandonado cuando no era más que un bebé siendo una de las personas más egoístas del mundo, pese a que nunca le había tratado como a un auténtico hijo desde que escuchó por primera vez la grabación en el _casette_ que había en la caja, no dudó un momento a la hora de darle un fuerte abrazo sin decir una sola palabra provocando la sorpresa en Ging. Justo después, Gon ya estaba bajando por el grueso tallo del árbol en busca de su destino.

— Corre, hijo mío— Dijo Ging esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, expresión característica en él.

Gon descendió lo más rápido posible y, en cuestión de diez minutos, ya había llegado al camino de madera en el que empezó el ascenso. Previo saludo a un estupefacto guarda, corrió de una forma endiablada en dirección al punto de salida con una sola idea en la cabeza: encontrarse con su querido Killua, encontrarse con la parte oscura e importante de su ser, encontrarse con la única persona que podía paliar ese intenso dolor de su pecho…

… encontrarse con la persona a la que amaba con toda su alma.

* * *

 **El fuego de la ausencia ha encendido la chispa del amor incondicional en el corazón de Gon. Con el pequeño empujón en forma de ánimo pasivo que su padre le dio previamente, se encamina como alma que lleva al diablo en busca de su amado Killua. El amor que uno siente hacia el otro al fin resulta ser mutuo pero, ¿será eso suficiente para que el sueño que Killua Zoldyck y Gon Freecss comparten se convierta en una realidad?**

 **El desenlace de esta historia, ¡en el capítulo final de «Falsa Amistad, Amor Verdadero»!**

* * *

 **Ahora llega el momento que requiere un poco de vuestra atención. Al ser nuevo en el mundillo de los fics, voy a pedir consejo a mis lectores para dos temas. Quiero dejaros un par de propuestas que espero de corazón valoréis y comentéis en un review, ya que escribimos para vosotros. Aquí van las propuestas:**

 **El desenlace final de la historia se convertirá en un** _ **Melody Fic**_ **(historia con música de fondo). ¿Qué canción querríais escuchar durante el final de esta historia de amor? Vale cualquier canción de cualquier anime: openings, endings, OST…**

 **Tengo dos ideas para un próximo fic. ¿Qué preferís leer: una historia de dominación y sumisión entre Gon y Neferpitou (obviamente será una historia R +18) o una historia de amor dulce e inocente entre Axel y Roxas o Sora y Kairi de Kingdom Hearts?**

 **Os ruego encarecidamente que me dejéis un comentario con vuestras propuestas y que recomendéis a vuestros amigos leer esta preciosa historia *Pone cara de penita*. Muchísimas gracias ^^**


	3. La promesa (FINAL)

**Fecha de inicio: 24 de julio de 2015**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes, sus nombres y su personalidad corresponden al creador del anime HunterxHunter. Tan solo es original esta trama.

 **ALERTA SPOILERS: ** Esta historia toca la parte final del anime (Capítulo 147)

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic puede contener vocabulario soez

 **GÉNERO:** Romance, Humor, Sentimental, Amistad

Espero de corazón que disfrutéis de mi primer fic y os animo a que juzguéis sin ningún tipo de tapujo, pues vuestra crítica me ayudará a mejorar en mis posteriores creaciones. Muchas gracias ^^

* * *

 **Kon'nichi wa minna! Al fin, después de dos largas semanas de espera para aquellos que han estado leyendo este fic, llega el tan, valga la redundancia, esperado desenlace de esta historia de amor tan inocente. ¿Acabará de la forma que esperabais u os sorprenderá su reencuentro?**

 **Os voy a comentar una cosa vital para el disfrute emocional del desenlace: Este fic es un _Melody Fic_ o _Song Based Fic_. Es decir, parte de la lectura deberá tener de fondo una melodía, cuyo link os dejaré cuando toque, para que os sintáis verdaderamente dentro de la historia. Puede sonar absurdo, pero en cuanto hagáis esto, veréis la historia de otra manera, os lo garantizo.**

 **Antes de empezar a escribir, como en el capítulo anterior, quería primero dejar constancia a todas aquellas personas, registradas en FanFiction, que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un _review_ y/o hayan puesto mi primer fic como una de sus historias favoritas, en forma de agradecimientos, más o menos largos, dependiendo de lo que me salga del _kokoro_ (corazoncito). Allá voy:**

 **-** **Tyna Fest:** ¡Ay, mi querida Tyna! ¿Qué habría yo hecho sin mi queridísima correctora de fics aunque odies a mi querida Alluka? Como ya dije anteriormente, si no hubiese sido por ella, hoy no estaría disfrutando de aquellos que leen y consideran buenas mis historias y haciéndoles disfrutar a ellos en agradecimiento. Aunque no sea un logro muy, muy valioso, me has arrastrado a este maravilloso mundo. Muchas gracias por todas las molestias que te has tomado al leer mis fics y mis historias y que espero verte en los _review_ siempre que te interese el _fandom_ en el que escriba.

\- **Hikari Shiku:** Al fin te decidiste en dejarme, aunque breve, un _review_ en el que me comentaste las sensaciones que Gon te producía. Aunque suene un poco cruel, me alegra muchísimo que sintieses lo mismo que mi personaje, pues es todo un orgullo para un escritor el que su lector se implique de tal manera con los personajes de sus historias. _Hontou ni arigatou_.

 **-** **KZMiau:** Mi pequeño libro de gramática particular. Gracias de nuevo por tu simpatía, por tu educación, y por tus apuntes para que la lectura sea más fácil para vosotros. Estaré, como siempre digo, encantado de recibir tan educados apuntes y dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites aportando algo de mi experiencia en esto de la escritura.

 **-** **Aisling Álainn:** Querida amiga a la que no le gustan las historias dulces y le van más las intrigas y el suspense: Sí, he captado tu atención con semejante historia llena de amor y monerías y estoy súper orgulloso de ser capaz de lograr eso con gente que sí que conocía como escribía antes de empezar a publicar mis fics en esta genial página. La teoría que Tyna y tú manejáis sobre quién es la madre de Gon, espero de corazón que se resuelva en el manga (yo también estoy ansioso por saber quién engendró a semejante muchacho). Espero que el desenlace no te defraude.

 **-** **Comentarista anónimo:** Siento mucho no haberte podido responder al _review_ ya que no tienes cuenta o no iniciaste sesión para dejarlo. El sistema de FanFiction no me permite responder a comentarios anónimos, así que te respondo desde aquí. Me alegra que mi historia te haya sido fácil de leer y digerir, además de haberte gustado, y no hay de qué por haberos pasado el _link_ del fic. Con respecto a tu pregunta, te digo que la idea de la historia surgió gracias a los sentimientos sombríos que vi en los rostros de Killua y Gon en el capítulo 147 del anime, además de que siempre me había hecho ilusión relatar una historia de amor entre dos chicos. Si te soy sincero, esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia _Shounen Ai_ para publicarla. Así que me hace sentirme mucho mejor el hecho de que haya gente a la que le haya gustado tanto el fic. Gracias por tu simpática intervención, seas quien seas. Espero que, si lees esto, dejes un comentario en la página en el que viste el _link_ para poder darte las gracias personalmente.

 **- Kozato Yuu y Hibarin-Sama: **Gracias por vuestros _fav_ y _follow_ en mi primer fic. Siento no tener mucho que deciros, pero espero, de corazón, por supuesto, que disfrutéis del desenlace y me dejéis un review para daros las gracias en un _Private Message_.

 **Después de haber terminado de leer la historia, tendréis noticias sobre quién ganó la elección de la canción del desenlace de esta historia de amor y cuál será la siguiente historia que entre en mi historial. Muchas gracias y disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Falsa Amistad, Amor Verdadero**

 **LA PROMESA (Capítulo 3 – Final)**

— ¡Venga, Onii-San! ¡Date prisa!— Gritaba Alluka como una niña pequeña, dando saltos en el suelo de la cabina de mandos del dirigible mientras su hermano intentaba aterrizarlo.

— Ya voy, ya voy, Alluka-Chan… Espera un poco…— Suspiró Killua también muy ansioso por llegar a tierra. No quería perder ni un solo minuto en la búsqueda de Gon.

Apenas el dirigible había tomado tierra, Killua salió disparado de él cargando a Alluka a sus espaldas. Sabía que si ella corría detrás de él, la tarea de encontrar a Gon iba a llevarles demasiado tiempo.

— Alluka, vas a sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica…— Dijo algo preocupado por si le hacía daño.

— Si es la misma descarga de Onii-Chan, no pasará nada— Sonrió ampliamente dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla dejándole bien claro que todo iba a salir bien.

— Está bien— Sonrió Killua una vez sabía que no le iba a pasar nada a Alluka— Allá voy…

 _¡Kanmaru!_

Un aura eléctrica rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Killua levantando su cabello blanco debido al efecto de la electricidad estática. En cuanto notó que Alluka se había agarrado lo suficientemente fuerte como para no salir disparada, no dudó ni un solo instante y echó a correr a la velocidad del rayo (Traducción literal de los kanji que conforman el nombre de la técnica) hacia la ciudad en la que se habían separado.

Abriendo los ojos lo poco que el soplo de viento que recibía a causa de la velocidad con la Killua se estaba desplazando, Alluka sonrío feliz y satisfecha al ver la mirada llena de decisión de su querido hermano. Killua era la única persona de toda la familia que la había cuidado con un amor sincero y desinteresado y eso era algo que pensaba agradecerle toda su vida, por muy corta o larga que esta fuese, poniéndose como único propósito verle feliz. A sus ojos, Killua era la persona que más se merecía ese sentimiento en toda la faz del mundo que ella conocía.

Por su parte, Gon seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llegar cuanto antes a tierra firme. Algo en su interior le decía que, en el caso en el que Killua hubiese decidido no tomar el dirigible y quedarse en tierra, él y Alluka iban a estar en esta ciudad. Sin embargo, hasta ahí llegaba la voz de su corazón, ya que la ciudad era muy grande y no sabía exactamente la ubicación de ninguno de los dos, hecho del que se dio cuenta una vez había llegado a la entrada de los jardines que rodeaban el Árbol del Mundo. Gon se cruzó de brazos, sorprendentemente pensativo, alzando una ceja y poniendo costosamente a funcionar su cerebro para establecer el punto de partida en el que empezaría a buscarlos.

— Hmm… Quizá debería empezar por la comisaría. Si alguien pudiese haberlos visto, deberían ser ellos.

Decidido, Gon se encaminó, de nuevo, a la carrera sin perder un solo minuto, al lugar que había elegido buscando en su teléfono _Beetle_ una foto de Killua con la que empezar la búsqueda. Su corazón ardía en deseos de verle, latiendo con más fuerza de lo normal cuando su rostro aparecía en sus recuerdos perfectamente sincronizado con la frase que Ging le dedicó en la cima del Árbol del Mundo:

 _«Gon, no vuelvas hasta que no le encuentres y le obligues a conocerme. Hasta entonces, no quiero saber nada de un debilucho como tú»_

A esas alturas, ya conocía las maneras y modales de su querido progenitor, así que no pudo evitar reírse animadamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Con solo una ceja al alza y con un rostro algo confuso, habló en voz alta para sí mismo mientras no dejaba de reírse.

— Vale que mi padre quiera hacerme fuerte, pero a veces podría ser más amable conmigo…

Cuando llegó a la comisaría de policía, llamó la atención de los agentes tocando rítmicamente la puerta tres veces. Al oírlo, uno de los dos agentes que había dentro, se levantó y abrió la puerta suavemente. Después de haber mirado a los lados, dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño Gon sonriéndole amablemente.

— Hola, jovencito. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Verá, busco a este chico— Dijo enseñándole la imagen en su teléfono móvil— ¿Lo ha visto o ha pasado por aquí?

— No, lo siento mucho. Pero te informaré si le veo por aquí.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— Dijo Gon con una amplia sonrisa antes de salir corriendo de la comisaría en dirección a su siguiente punto: la plaza central en la que se encuentra el observatorio en el que los turistas ven el paisaje del Árbol del Mundo.

Volviendo a Killua, en cuestión de diez minutos, ya había llegado a la salida de la ciudad. Relajó su _Nen_ para hacer desaparecer el aura eléctrica y, ya de paso, colocar su sedoso cabello blanco en su sitio. Dirigió una mirada hacia atrás y puso una expresión bastante confusa en su rostro al ver que su hermana se había quedado dormida.

— ¿Cómo es posible que se duerma mientras corro tan rápido…?

Su ceja daba algunos espasmos debido al tic que acababa de darle. Una vez que ya era consciente de que, realmente, Alluka se había dormido a la velocidad del rayo, zarandeó despacio su cuerpo despertándola al instante.

—Uhm… ¿Ya hemos llegado, Onii-San…?— Dijo bostezando lindamente con cara de dormida sin poder evitar ni darse cuenta de que se caía un poco la baba, haciendo que Killua no pudiese reprimir la risa.

— Sí, venga, Alluka, despierta. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Gon antes de que anochezca— Indicó Killua limpiándole suavemente la boca, mirándola con ternura.

— Gon… Gon…

Repetía aún medio dormida. En cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era la persona a la que se estaba refiriendo su hermano mayor, dio un respingo despertándose del todo empezando a mover los brazos alterada.

— ¡Onii-Chan! ¡Hay que buscar rápido a Gon-Kun o se nos hará de noche!— Gritó totalmente decidida a echar a correr.

— E-Eso… es precisamente lo que acabo de decir hace cinco segundos…

— Hehe…— Alluka sacó la lengua rascándose la nuca—

— Anda, vamos.

Pero justo al dar el primer paso, se detuvo en seco. Acto seguido, miró avergonzado a su hermana rascándose también la nuca.

— Esto… ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

— Deberíamos empezar por el lugar en el que nos despedimos de Gon-Kun, ¿no te parece, Onii-San?— Alluka no pudo evitar reírse, ante lo que Killua hinchó infantilmente sus mofletes intentando disimular un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Finalmente, decidió hacerle caso a la pequeña y salió corriendo, esta vez sin usar _Kanmaru_ para no dejar a Alluka atrás, hacia la entrada de los jardines del Árbol del mundo. En cuanto llegó al lugar, empezó a hacer lo mismo que hizo Gon en la comisaría y empezó a mostrarle la imagen a todo el que pasaba. Sin embargo, obtuvo cientos de negativas y empezaba a desesperarse al tiempo que Alluka empezaba a preocuparse por su hermano.

— Maldita sea… si Gon viene de la cima… alguien debería haberle visto. ¿O es que aún no ha bajado de la cima…? Si ese es el caso, ¿deberíamos esperarle aquí o seguir buscando en otra parte por si acaso?

Killua se rompía la cabeza en exceso. Alluka cada vez ponía una expresión más y más triste en su rostro, llevándose las manos cubiertas por su _yukata_ al pecho preocupada. Finalmente, decidió hablar.

— Onii-Chan… quizá esté en otro sitio. No creo que Gon-Kun se haya pasado un día y medio ahí arriba…

— Tienes razón— Al oír como Alluka empleaba la lógica sin bloquearse al contrario que él, sonrío comenzando a relajarse y le acarició la cabeza. Alluka sonrió con ese gesto.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Killua se disponía a guardar su teléfono para moverse, un transeúnte le paró.

— Disculpa, jovencito. ¿Estás buscando a ese otro joven con los pelos de pincho?

Killua le miró y asintió con la cabeza, nervioso. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que parecía haber visto a Gon.

— ¡S-Sí! ¿Sabría decirme por dónde se ha marchado?

— Creo recordar que se fue hacia la comisaría.

— ¡Muchas gracias, señor!— Gritó muy contento Killua antes de salir corriendo tomando a Alluka de la mano.

Sin embargo, Gon ya había llegado a la plaza central. En ella, repitió el proceso que había seguido previamente en la comisaría pero, esta vez, a grito pelado.

— ¡¿Alguien ha visto a este chico?!— Gritaba a todo al que pasaba por su lado sin importarle cuán cerca estaba— ¡Se llama Killua y es mi mejor amigo! ¡¿Alguien lo ha visto por aquí?!

Estuvo así durante prácticamente veinte minutos, el tiempo que tardaron Killua y Alluka en llegar a la comisaría. Allí, les atendió el mismo policía que había hablado antes con Gon.

—Sí. Este chico estuvo aquí hace media hora preguntando por ti. ¿Quieres esperarle aquí a que le avise?

— Conociendo a Gon… creo que lo mejor va a ser que lo vaya a buscar yo mismo. ¿Sabe por dónde se ha marchado?

— Se fue en dirección a la plaza central.

Killua salió corriendo nada más escuchó la indicación del agente sin tan siquiera, más que nada porque no tenía en la cabeza otra cosa más que encontrar de una vez a Gon, darle las gracias.

Sin embargo, y como ocurrió la vez anterior, Gon ya se había movido de lugar, deambulando por el mercado, las calles adyacentes, el puente que separa las dos mitades de la ciudad… en definitiva, enseñando su foto a toda alma viviente de la ciudad (incluido, por si acaso, algún que otro perro) intentando dar con él a toda costa.

Durante las horas previas al atardecer, Killua y Alluka, por un lado, y Gon, por el otro, habían estado jugando a una especie de «pilla-pilla» sin sentido. Lugar que abandonaba Gon, lugar al que llegaban Killua y Alluka demasiado tarde siguiendo las indicaciones de la gente que le había visto correr buscándole. Al menos, el hecho de saber que Gon estaba por la ciudad y, además, buscándole de una forma tan desesperada y concienzuda al igual que él, le hacían estar verdaderamente feliz y pensar que todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en la búsqueda merecía la pena.

El sol ya estaba empezando a ponerse y el cielo ya estaba comenzando a adquirir un precioso tono anaranjado. Las calles se adornaban de las sombras de los edificios y la gente ya empezaba a meterse en sus casas para preparar la cena. Gon, por su parte, había vuelto a la entrada de los jardines y estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas que tenía la puerta rejada que daba acceso a los mismos. Mirando al cielo y a la foto al mismo tiempo, empezó a recordar de nuevo sus vivencias con Killua en Isla Ballena, sobre todo, el día que pasaron juntos en el bosque enseñándole como utilizar la caña de una manera efectiva. Esos recuerdos volvían a generarle ese ardiente dolor en el alma a Gon, haciéndole llevarse la mano al pecho.

— ¿Y si Killua no ha regresado…? ¿Y si sigue de viaje con Alluka y no piensa volver…?

Ese pensamiento negativo hacía que el dolor de su pecho aumentase. Sus ojos empezaron a bañarse en lágrimas amargas, sintiéndose abandonado, idiota e impotente. Si no era capaz de traer a Killua de vuelta, nunca más podría volver a hablar con su padre y, mucho peor, tardaría una eternidad en volver a reunirse con él. Finalmente, no resistió y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin intención de detenerse en un buen rato.

— ¿Por qué iba a estar Killua esperándome aquí…? Ahora acaba de encontrar a su hermana… y quiere pasar tiempo… con ella…—Jadeaba con la respiración acelerada y descontrolada a causa del llanto—Además… él dijo que tan solo estaba en segundo lugar… ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí…?

En ese momento las lágrimas caían a más velocidad y sin ninguna misericordia sobre el suelo en el que Gon había decidido hacerse un ovillo para intentar, vanamente, esconder su llanto del resto de las pocas personas que aún paseaban disfrutando del atardecer.

— ¿Por qué soy tan idiota…? ¿Por qué él, precisamente él, iba a hacer semejante cosa por mí…?

Sin embargo, su pregunta no tardaría mucho en ser respondida.

 **(¡OJO! COMIENZA EL** _ **MELODY FIC**_ **. CANCIÓN NÚMERO 1)**

 **(GINPATSU NO SHOUNEN - KILLUA'S THEME)**

— Ay, Gon… Tú tan llorica y emocional como de costumbre, ¿eh?

Esa voz, tan familiar y cálida para él, le hizo levantar rápidamente la cabeza. Ahí estaba Killua, junto a Alluka, sonriendo de una forma chulesca para burlarse de él.

— Killua…— Es lo único que alcanzó a decir en esos momentos.

— Deja de llorar de una vez, nenaza… ¿Acaso el estar con tu padre no te había hecho una persona más fuerte…?

En ese momento, se agachó y le dio un toque en la frente manteniendo la sonrisa de forma estoica, escondiendo su ya vidriosa mirada para que Gon no le viese.

— Desde luego, sigues siendo un debilucho.

— ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!— Gon se levantó de un salto mirándole con una sonrisa también soberbia con el ceño fruncido— Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no serías capaz de ganarme en un pulso, Killua.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Killua le miró esta vez, con la misma sonrisa siempre— Te gano una, dos y todas las veces que quieras, ¡debilucho!

Alluka acabó carraspeando, mirando severa a su hermano, con los brazos en jarra y pisando rítmicamente el suelo.

— Onii-San, ¿no veníamos expresamente a decirle algo a Gon-Kun?— Dijo riñéndole mientras le miraba con mala cara.

— ¡H-Hoi! ¡Que el hermano mayor soy yo!— Gritó alterado, empezando a sonrojarse. El rubor fue en aumento cuando escuchó a Gon reírse sin poder aguantar más— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

— Es que…— Intenta aguantar la risa, pero le es imposible— ¡Eres tan divertido cuando te pones así!

Killua se sonrojó hasta el punto de no ser capaz de pronunciar una palabra en condiciones, traduciéndose en estúpidos, pero lindos, balbuceos sin ningún sentido. Alluka suspiró y decidió decírselo ella misma.

— Gon-Kun. Onii-San estaba muy triste porque no viniste con nosotros.

— ¿Eh?— Dijo sin entender.

— Hasta lloró diciendo que eras la pers… ¡MMM!

Killua había llegado justo a tiempo para taparle la boca antes de que dijese algo tan vergonzoso para él. No estaba seguro de lo que Gon sentía por él y no quería fastidiarla diciéndoselo… no aún.

 **(QUITAD LA PISTA ANTERIOR. PONED ESTA: CANCIÓN NÚMERO 2)**

 **(MEMORIA (2 VIOLINS, PIANO) - FATE/ZERO)**

— Killua…— Gon le miró preocupado.

— No le hagas caso, seguro que estaba medio dormida y se lo imaginó todo— Rió levemente volviendo a esconderle la mirada.

— ¡Estaba perfectamente despierta, Onii-San! ¡Malo! ¡Mentiroso!— Protestó Alluka una vez que se zafó de la mordaza de Killua.

Gon se acercó a ellos, sobre todo a Killua, buscando respuestas y esperando que fuese el propio Killua quien se las diese.

— Killua, cuéntame la verdad…— Dijo en un tono triste. Realmente estaba preocupado por él— ¿Lloraste por mi culpa…?

— Gon… yo…

En ese momento no aguantó más. Su cuerpo y sus emociones empezaron a colapsarse de nuevo, hasta el punto de estallar como un precioso fuego artificial de cariño puro, infantil, bello y sincero. Las primeras lágrimas, cristalinas y llenas de vida y melancolía, empezaron a encontrar el camino para salir de los ojos de Killua y aterrizar en el suelo.

— Gon… hemos estado juntos prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día durante los últimos cuatro años… Hemos vivido cosas realmente… intensas… arriesgadas… tristes… alegres…—Killua se llevó la mano al pecho en ese momento intentando reprimir las lágrimas— El hecho de pensar… que todo ese huracán de emociones iba a desaparecer de mi vida solo porque tú no estabas a mi lado… me hizo sentir un vacío horrible… una soledad comparable a la que vivía en mi casa.

En ese momento, Killua levantó su mirada. Sus ojos temblaban de puro pánico y tristeza, no concebía la vida sin su alma gemela, sin su querido Gon… ya no era capaz de soportar estar un minuto alejado de él. Finalmente, soltó todo lo que tenía que decirle.

— No quiero volver a vivir esa soledad… no quiero volver a vivir asustado de la oscuridad que lleva rodeando mi corazón prácticamente desde que nací. Gracias a ti, he conocido lo que es el auténtico cariño, la compañía… el tener a alguien que me ilumine el camino… Gon… yo… yo te…

Sin embargo, Gon no le dejaría terminar de hablar. Todas esas palabras que habían salido de los labios de Killua, de su querido amigo… de su querido amor oculto, le provocaron el impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza y susurrar en su oído una frase que tranquilizaría todas las inquietudes del mediano de los Zoldyck… y las suyas propias.

— Jamás volveremos a separarnos, Killua…

Ante eso, Killua reaccionó de la misma forma que Gon, abrazándole y descargando todas las lágrimas que aún tenía guardadas. Aún así, Gon continuó hablando llorando, aunque levemente, también de la emoción y tensión del momento.

— Yo… prácticamente… y pese a que no lo entienda del todo… siento exactamente esa soledad… esa tristeza… ese dolor… que sufres cuando no estamos juntos. Fuiste la primera persona, lejos de mi familia, a la que le confié todo cuanto tenía: amistad, materia, alma… corazón. Fuiste la primera persona a la que empecé a querer de una forma tan intensa… sintiendo que cada día nuestro vínculo… el lazo que nos uniría para siempre… era cada vez… más y más fuerte. No… no estaba seguro de decirte todo esto… porque tú dijiste que estaba en un segundo lugar… pero… no puedo aguantarlo más.

En ese momento, alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro lloroso, y tierno al mismo tiempo, de Killua, sin dejar de esbozar una amable sonrisa pese a las lágrimas de pura emoción que hacían que su cuerpo temblase levemente. Todo era producto de los nervios.

— Nunca más, ¿me oyes? Nunca más volveré a separarme de ti… porque te amo, Killua.

— Gon…

Killua y Gon se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron al mismo tiempo, se miraban con amor y alegría al mismo tiempo. Todo un cúmulo de sensaciones, esta vez positivas, avivaba el corazón de ambos muchachos, haciéndolo latir con brío. Alluka decidió intervenir para dejar claras las intenciones de Gon.

— ¿Eso significa que vas a quedarte con nosotros para poder jugar por siempre?— Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

— Te lo prometo, Alluka.

— Gon-Kun.

— Dime, Alluka.

— Abraza fuerte a mi hermano.

— Alluka, no lo ha…

Gon obedeció sin rechistar, abrazando gustosamente a su querido Killua con una sonrisa de felicidad que casi no le cabía en el rostro. Eso hizo a Killua guardar silencio.

— Gon-Kun.

— ¿Sí, Alluka?

— Acaricia el cabello de mi hermano sin soltarlo.

— Alluka, para…— Protestó infantilmente mientras Gon le acariciaba el cabello de forma cariñosa mientras hinchaba los mofletes avergonzado.

— Gon-Kun— Dijo esta vez más animada y feliz.

— ¿Sí, Alluka?

— Prométele a mi hermano que siempre estaréis juntos.

— ¡Alluka!— Gritó Killua completamente ruborizado mientras ella se reía animada.

— A ver… trae, Killua.

En ese instante, Gon tomó la mano de Killua delicadamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y cruzaba sus meñiques. Killua no tardó mucho en comprender que pretendía hacer, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Su brazo ya estaba empezando a ser zarandeado por los movimientos de un Gon que canturreaba feliz la promesa que la pequeña Alluka le había exigido.

— Prometo que me quedaré junto a vosotros para siempre y volver a marcharme nunca más. Si rompo mi promesa, tendré que tragarme mil agujas… ¡Promesa del Meñique!

Gon se detuvo y miró a Killua con una avergonzada sonrisa. Le arrastró hacia él y, antes de que sus rostros estuviesen totalmente pegados, susurró una frase contra sus labios.

 _Y esto queda sellado con un beso…_

FIN

* * *

 **¡Nyahoi! Aquí termina mi primer fic de FanFiction. Finalmente, Killua y Gon dejaron claros sus sentimientos y comprobaron que estos eran mutuos. Killua por fin ha encontrado la luz eterna que le guíe durante toda su vida y Gon ha encontrado la persona que completa su impulsivo, pero amable ser. Espero, de corazón, que el desenlace haya sido de vuestro agrado y que, de no ser por vosotros, quizá ni siquiera me hubiese atrevido a escribir capítulos cada vez más largos.**

 **Antes de despedirme, deciros que mi próximo proyecto, por votación popular, ha sido la historia de Gon y Neferpitou, un +18 que espero que os encante. De todas formas, cambiaré de fandom y me centraré también en hacer un** _ **CrossOver**_ **que incluya a Kaneki Ken. Qué chica os gusta más para Kaneki, Kagome Higurashi de** _ **Inuyasha**_ **o Yuno Gasai de** _ **Mirai Nikki**_ **? Responded sinceramente, pues escribo para que vosotros disfrutéis leyendo y os aficionéis de nuevo a la lectura.**

 **Gracias a Tyna Fest, Aisling Álainn y KZMiau por sus propuestas musicales. Espero que las que haya elegido os hayan gustado.**

 **Un saludo muy cariñoso y hasta la próxima,**

 **Kaneki Dai.**


End file.
